


Garoto de Ipanema

by chokoretominto



Series: El Amor en los Tiempos del Volleyball [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunken Flirting, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Kissing, Languages, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokoretominto/pseuds/chokoretominto
Summary: ⸺Deberías venir, Tobio ⸺había dejado de usar honoríficos. El idioma estaba haciendo de las suyas en el vocabulario de todos, al parecer⸺ a Shoyo le haría ilusión. Ver a su querido armador. Es un poco triste. Japón, Japón, Japón. Era mencionar Japón y ah, un suspiro.O de cómo Hinata y Kageyama se aman mucho.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Series: El Amor en los Tiempos del Volleyball [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703851
Kudos: 10





	Garoto de Ipanema

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en la canción Garota de Ipanema.

Kageyama había aprendido una cantidad ridícula de palabras en portugués, por culpa de Hinata.

El muy idiota a veces olvidaba palabras en japonés y las reemplazaba por su equivalente en portugués. O inglés. Kageyama, -que podía ser no muy hábil con todo lo teórico que no fuera concerniente al volleyball- sorprendentemente, adivinaba el significado de estas únicamente por el contexto.

No pensó que Shoyo fuese alguien que se impregnara de la cultura local; pero al viajar a Brasil, quedó maravillado con el escenario tan disímil de Japón. Ya de por sí era extraño que las estaciones estuviesen invertidas, y lo único que esperaba el pequeño rematador era que no cayese nieve caliente.

No tardó en recibir fotografías en las que el color anaranjado no sólo teñía su cabello, sino que ahora también adornaba su piel. Un Shoyo pintado enteramente en los tonos del atardecer hacía juego perfectamente con el escenario de playas paradisiacas. Verlo contrastar con el turquesa aguado y el blanco espumoso; sudoroso y fuerte, le quitaba el aliento. Lo anhelaba tanto que dolía, y picaba en los lugares donde antes solían rozar.

Quizás, el mérito de su nuevo vocabulario sí pertenecía a él, y no a la pelusa naranja. El que tanto italiano como portugués fuesen lenguas románicas, había hecho que aprendiera este último casi por osmosis. Ambos idiomas tenían una pronunciación ligeramente similar, y compartían una gran cantidad de palabras parecidas.

Y referente al idioma, una de las jugarretas del amor incluye relacionar casi _todo_ con la persona amada. Es por eso que él, profundamente enamorado, comenzó a encontrar a Hinata en los lugares más insospechados. Su lugar favorito, donde podía rememorar y fantasear con lujo de detalles, lo constituían las melodías.

Se descubrió un día a sí mismo escuchando música bossa nova. Incluso las canciones en español de Caetano Veloso eran lo suficientemente entendibles como para dibujar la silueta de Hinata en su mente. Añoraba las palmeras altísimas y los atardeceres con vista al Corcovado. Era completamente estúpido sentir nostalgia de algo que no había vivido. Pero si Shoyo caminaba por las playas de Brasil, con tanto desenfado, iluminando todo a su alrededor; entonces el país del pão de queijo y las caipirinhas mantenía prisionero en su paraíso tropical, un trozo de su corazón.

La sugerencia había venido por parte de Oikawa, una madrugada de noviembre. Demasiado cálida como para ser otoño; la noche pintada en añil oscuro le recordaba su anhelo. Hambre de piel manchada en pecas naranjas.

⸺Deberías venir, Tobio ⸺había dejado de usar honoríficos. El idioma estaba haciendo de las suyas en el vocabulario de todos, al parecer⸺ a Shoyo le haría ilusión. Ver a su querido armador. Es un poco triste. Japón, Japón, Japón. Era mencionar Japón y ah, un suspiro.

Oikawa sonaba realmente preocupado. Había dejado por fin, pasar la competitividad; hasta cierto punto. Cada vez que tenía oportunidad de decirlo, le recordaba a Kageyama que le patearía el trasero junto a la selección argentina.

Quizás Oikawa lo sabía. Lo de ellos. No lo de haberse jurado fidelidad eterna de armador-rematador. No. Eso era un juramento demasiado valioso como para ser verbalizado. Lo de los abrazos. No era tan grave, ¿o sí?

Había pasado un par de días antes de que le tocara partir a Italia. Tobio había sido el primer jugador reclutado tanto para la selección nacional, como para jugar en el extranjero. No había transcurrido mucho desde la graduación; y él aún no tenía una respuesta al botón desprendido desde la zona del pecho en el gakuran.

La mayoría de los chicos había viajado desde Miyagi para despedirse de él. Más bien, Suga y Noya habían planeado estratégicamente la despedida en el departamento de Asahi. Era un verdadero placer que todos fueran capaces de beber alcohol. El desastre venidero era evidente, pero Asahi lo dejó pasar, porque una reunión del Karasuno completo era lo mejor que le había pasado durante el último mes.

Suga, como buen senpai, empacó una veintena de pastillas de curry para Kageyama. Había sido el pretexto para darle la sorpresa. La fiesta de nabe y cerveza era perfecta para el frío que aún se dejaba sentir durante mayo. El verano se aproximaba con extrema quietud, apenas dejando ver los frutos verdes en los árboles más viejos. Kageyama fantaseaba con un verano en la Toscana, viendo las uvas colgar en los viñedos, al lado de Hinata.

Como no lo tendría para sí, bajo la sombra de las parras; debía conformarse con el roce de sus manos debajo del kotatsu. Hinata las tenía frías y buscaba calor en los dedos finos del armador. Aún no se cortaba el cabello, y las hebras anaranjadas le daban una apariencia infantil. Kageyama cada dos por tres se entretenía peinándolo hacia atrás, como Miwa le había enseñado. Las mejillas ruborizadas por el alcohol lo tentaban a besar. Justo ahí, donde sus pestañas demasiado claras hacían sombra color magenta.

Los primeros en partir, luego de haber comido incluso pastel, habían sido Tanaka y Kiyoko. Una extraña complicidad se estaba tejiendo entre ellos; había afirmado Noya emocionado una vez que estuvieron fuera del departamento. Poco a poco, la sala se fue vaciando. Algunos habían arrendado piezas de hotel, sólo para experimentar el lujo en Tokio. Otros, como Tsukishima, no soportaban dormir lejos de casa, por lo que había tomado el tren de madrugada, de regreso a Miyagi.

⸺Quédate ⸺había sido lo que susurró Kageyama una vez que el rubio desapareció detrás de las puertas acristaladas, donde su voz grave ya no era audible.

Hinata sonrió, entrelazando sus manos nuevamente, escondiéndolas dentro del abrigo beige que traía puesto.

La pieza del lujoso hotel que le pagaba la selección japonesa a Kageyama tenía una vista maravillosa hacia el skytree. Las luces del edificio brillaban en tonos celestes, reflejándose en la mirada azulada del armador. Hinata notó que iluminaban su pupila, tornando el cian más claro de lo normal. Los mismos destellos que el día de la graduación. _¿Podría ser por él?_

Aún estaba inseguro de sus sentimientos. Quizás se había equivocado en pasarle el botón, porque Kageyama era despistado, y probablemente quería expresar una enemistad eterna, no un amor adolescente.

El vaso de sake caliente que le sirvió Kageyama lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Los dedos finos alargando la porcelana delicada. Si le permitió tomarse de las manos, y hacer todo el trayecto con ellas entrelazadas, significaba que era real.

Quería besarlo ahora mismo, y no sabía si era producto del alcohol. Porque sus hombros lucían demasiado cuadrados e imponentes; y el hueso de la mandíbula se dibujaba con mayor notoriedad. El flequillo le caía sobre la frente, y oscurecía un poco su nariz tan respingada. Miraba al exterior con alegría; con esa sonrisa suave dibujada en el rostro que sólo con él le había visto emplear. Porque Hinata era el único que le permitía sonreír así, suave y armónico. Porque él realmente le hacía sentir en casa.

Y ahora que se iba, lo echaría tanto de menos.

⸺¿Me vas a extrañar, Tobio?

Tobio. Sonaba extraño y hermoso en el tono de su voz. Sincronizaban. Estando incluso fuera de la cancha pensaban igual.

⸺Mucho. No sabes cuánto.

Hinata dejó de respirar. Uno, dos, tres segundos. Tiempo que Kageyama demoró en acercarse a él. Altísimo, como siempre, sonriendo como nunca; lo tironeó del brazo para que se sentaran en el sillón.

Tobio no recuerda haber abrazado nunca a nadie así, con tanta urgencia. Ni a Miwa cuando era pequeño y tenía miedo. Ni a su abuelo cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Tampoco recordaba que Hinata fuese tan cálido. Claro, abrazarse bañados en sudor; gritando fruto de la euforia pura era una experiencia completamente distinta a _esto._ No quería soltarlo nunca, nunca.

⸺Tobio ⸺susurró Hinata, bajito. Se alejó un poco del cuerpo del armador, recibiendo un quejido grave como protesta.

Empujó a Kageyama sobre los almohadones mullidos, quien lo miró con expresión desconcertada. Estaba comenzando a fruncir el ceño cuando se acomodó sobre él, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

Podía oír claro y fuerte, los latidos de su corazón. Rápidos, muy rápidos.

⸺No quiero que te vayas ⸺otra vez se preguntaba si era producto del alcohol, el nudo en la garganta, las manos frías, la mirada nublada.

Cuando Kageyama acunó el rostro redondo de Hinata entre sus dedos largos, lo supo. Era todo real. Nunca había visto su mirada tan diáfana, ni cuando apuntaba a la pelota. Ahí, reflejado en el azul profundo, estaba el significado del botón. Las luces de la ciudad pintando chiribitas en sus ojos.

Hinata pasó la noche en vela, acariciando los cabellos oscuros del pelinegro. Kageyama durmió aferrado a su cintura, en silencio y calmado. Shoyo no pudo pegar ojo. Se limitó a memorizar el cuerpo fuerte de Tobio; tratando de utilizar la totalidad de sus sentidos, con el objetivo de guardar en lo profundo de su corazón, material para una vez que su querido armador ya no fuese tangible.

La despedida fue escueta, porque no querían hacerla parecer así. Una despedida. Suga lloró y él puso todo de sí para que sus ojos acristalados no desbordaran fruto de la tristeza. Él se quedaba solo y sin certezas. La competitividad había pasado a segundo plano, y Kageyama se deshacía en halagos sobre su forma de juego. Pero él no le creía. A veces dudaba, de poder ganar las medallas de oro. Dedicarse profesionalmente al volleyball era un sueño lejano y borroso. Parecía que con la partida de Kageyama le habían arrancado de cuajo todas las convicciones.

Tras la ventana del tren que lo encaminaría al aeropuerto, Kageyama agitaba una mano con mueca triste.

Había descubierto el amor una noche atrás, y ahora se lo arrebataban, así como así. Era un poco cruel.

Kageyama detestaba los aviones. Sólo disfrutaba los viajes si eran para visitar a su familia o a sus amigos. Sufría un poco en cada partido, pero era soportable.

Era extraño hacerse consciente de que lo que miraba ahora era el océano Atlántico, y no el Pacífico. Si a él le preguntaban, lucían igual. Este un poco más turquesa. Trataba de distraerse con cualquier estupidez que pudiese pensar.

El tintineo del hielo dentro del vaso de agua le recordaba a la risa de Hinata. Y con ello la ansiedad se le acrecentaba en el estómago. Su chico de Ipanema. Quería abrazarlo y por fin besarlo; y no pensar en que se separarían en dos semanas. Lo quería tanto, tanto.

Cuando bajó del avión, ahí estaba. Alto y gentil. Más moreno, más feliz. Su cabello lucía más saturado, ¿era por el color de su piel? Estaba grande. _En el sentido Daichi de la palabra._ Imponente, musculoso. Su cara redonda se había cuadrado en una quijada marcada. El músculo del cuello se insinuaba mordible. Era un hombre.

⸺Pensé que te iba a encontrar rodeado de fauna exótica. O con un sombrero de frutas en la cabeza.

⸺No puedes confiar en los estereotipos de los Simpson, Kags.

Era casi irreal. Una vez ambos soltaron las carcajadas correspondientes, Kageyama tiró las maletas y se arrojó a sus brazos. Hundió la nariz en su cabello suave y rizado, que olía a frutas tropicales. Antes usaba un shampoo más cítrico; aún así, era capaz de sentir por encima, el aroma de su piel. Casi podía saborear, en sus labios, el matiz salado producto del sudor y el agua de la playa.

Quería comerle la boca ya, con urgencia; porque habían pasado demasiados meses y él desperdició el tiempo durmiendo en lugar de quererlo bien la última vez que estuvieron juntos.

El departamento donde vivía Hinata era pequeño pero acogedor. Ya no compartía habitación con Pedro, así que lo tenía todo para sí.

Kageyama tendría su propia habitación, y lo único que alcanzó a hacer una vez estuvo ahí, fue dejar sus cosas sobre la cama. Hinata lo arrastró hacia la playa, que quedaba no muy lejos del departamento.

Estaba rodeado de palmeras; gente con físico envidiable y vendedores de agua de coco. Hinata lo llevó a caminar por la orilla del mar, sintiendo el agua tibia y espumosa deslizarse entre sus pies descalzos. El sol se derretía entre las olas, que también se teñían en color anaranjado. La luz crepuscular daba directo en las mejillas de Hinata, haciendo desaparecer las pocas pecas que adornaban la piel de su rostro. Ipanema era el paraíso, no cabía duda.

⸺Kageyama, nunca te di una respuesta, respecto al botón ⸺comenzó a hablar Hinata; su voz ligeramente amortiguada por el sonido de las olas⸺ porque no sabía, si tú realmente conocías el significado.

Tobio no recordaba el botón. Cuando Hinata se lo mencionó, su rostro se tiñó en carmín pálido. Era de aquellas cursilerías que se _deben_ hacer a los diecisiete años.

⸺Pensé que era evidente. Que me gustabas. ⸺Tobio sonrió con calidez. Aún le costaba un poco el entender sus sentimientos y exteriorizarlos. Pero si se trataba de Hinata, era un poco más fácil. Porque amarlo no costaba nada; y aunque quisiera desentenderse de él, no podía. Lo seguiría al final del mundo, si hacía falta.

⸺Bueno… ¿no era muy evidente? Para mí. Suga-san y Yachi dicen que era obvio.

Así que cotilleaban sobre ellos. Interesante.

⸺Kageyama… ⸺Hinata suspiró. Susurró algo que Tobio no entendió del todo. El pelinegro se inclinó para oírlo por sobre el ruido de las olas, pero todo fue una artimaña.

Hinata alcanzó sus labios y acunó su rostro con suavidad. El beso que llevaba esperando por tanto. No podía ser mejor.

⸺Estoy feliz de que el volleyball nos haya hecho rivales. Y algo más.

Kageyama fue quien inició el beso ahora. Más profundo y vehemente. Le abrió la boca con la lengua y paró en seco; porque no controlaba bien el estropicio que hacía Shoyo sin tocarlo. Aún menos podría con un contacto tan estrecho.

Su chico de Ipanema. Alto y hermoso, caminando de su mano por la playa. Su mandarina, su rematador, su _todo._ Lo amaba más que al volleyball, y nunca se cansaría de pensarlo; en cada canción, en cada frase en portugués.

**Author's Note:**

> Primera vez que escribo KageHina y espero en mínima medida haber sido un poco fiel. Bueno, esta es mi interpretación de ellos hermosos.  
> No tengo tiempo de nada, pero quería y necesitaba postear esto xD <3


End file.
